The present invention pertains to an automated system for capturing, storing, indexing and replaying audio/visual presentations. Relatedly, the present invention is concerned with the provision of a system for creating and maintaining a presentation library which can be utilized as an educational database for selectively displaying live presentations captured in recorded form.
In business and educational settings, much time is spent in attending lectures, tutorials and other presentations. Much time is also spent preparing and presenting such tutorials and presentations. Unfortunately, many people attend presentations which turn out to be of little value to them. Conversely, many people also miss presentations that are of vital importance. Presenters of education and background materials may thus expend much effort covering the same material multiple times. Accordingly, an automated system for capturing, indexing, storing and playing back presentations would provide significant value in many such environments.